IDZMZ 70's to 80's Music Playlist (1970s-1989)
List of 70s to 80s Music Songs (70s-1989): * Straight Up - Paula Abdul *''Love Rollercoaster'' - The Ohio Players *''Macho Man'' - Village People *''YMCA'' - Village People *''In the Navy'' - Village People *''Lovely Day'' - Bill Withers *''Laughter in the Rain'' - Neil and Dara Sedaka *''Le Freak'' (Freak Out) - Chic *''Good Times'' - Chic *''Reach Your Peak'' - Sister Sledge *''Got to Love Somebody'' - Sister Sledge *''Summer Night City'' - Abba *''Voulez-Vous'' - Abba *''Does Your Mother Know'' - Abba *''Mamma Mia'' - Abba *''Money, Money, Money'' - Abba *''Angeleyes'' - Abba *''Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man after Midnight)'' - Abba *''Dancing Queen'' - Abba *''The Winner Takes It All'' - Abba *''You Make Me Feel Like Dancing'' - Leo Sayer *''More Than I Can Say'' - Leo Sayer *''Stayin' Alive'' - Bee Gees *''I Just Want To Be Your Everything'' - Bee Gees *''Night Fever'' - Bee Gees *''More Than a Woman'' - Bee Gees *''Love You Inside Out'' - Bee Gees *''You Should Be Dancing'' - Bee Gees *''How Deep Is Your Love'' - Bee Gees *''I Just Want To Be You Everything'' - Andy Gibb *''Boogie Fever'' - The Sylvers *''Ain't Nothing Gonna Keep Me From You'' - Teri Desario *''Rock the Boad'' - The Hues Corporation *''Remember'' - Vivien Vee *''If I Can't Have You'' - Yvonne Elliman *''The Hustle'' - Van McCoy and the Soul City Symphony *''Never Can Say Goodbye'' - Jackson 5 *''ABC'' - Jackson 5 *''I Want You Back'' - Jackson 5 *''Dancing Machine'' - Jackson 5 *''Heaven Must Be Missing An Angel'' - Tavares *''Knock on Wood'' - Amii Stewart *''Friends'' - Amii Stewart *''What A Fool Believes'' - Doobie Brothers *''I Believe in Miracles'' - Jackson Sisters *''Dance to the Music'' - Sly and the Family Stone *''Best of My Love'' - The Emotions *''Disco Inferno'' - The Trammps *''You Sexy Thing'' - Hot Chocolate *''Shake Your Groove Thing'' - Peaches & Herb *''Reunited'' - Peaches and Herbs *''Get Down Tonight'' - KC and the Sunshine Band *''(Shake, Shake, Shake) Shake Your Booty'' - KC and the Sunshine Band *''I'm Your Boogie Man'' - KC and the Sunshine Band *''That's the Way (I Like It)'' - KC and The Sunshine Band *''Keep It Comin' Love'' - KC and the Sunshine Band *''Give It Up'' - KC & The Sunshine Band *''September'' - Earth, Wind and Fire *''Boogie Wonderland'' - Earth, Wind and Fire *''Let's Groove'' - Earth, Wind & Fire *''Every Now and Then'' - Earth, Wind and Fire *''Don't Hold Back'' - Chanson *''Heart of Glass'' - Blondie *''If I Can't Have You'' - Yvonne Elliman *''I Feel Love'' - Donna Summer *''Hot Stuff'' - Donna Summer *''Love to Love You Baby'' - Donna Summer *''Last Dance'' - Donna Summer *''She Works Hard For The Money'' - Donna Summer *''No More Tears (Enough Is Enough)'' - Barbra Streisand and Donna Summer *''Kung Fu Fighting'' - Carl Douglas *''Kung Fu Fighting'' - Carl Douglas feat. Biddu *''Kiss On My List'' - Daryl Hall & John Oates *''One One One'' - Daryl Hall & John Oates *''I Can't Go For That (No Can Do)'' - Daryl Hall & John Oates *''You've Lost That Loving Feeling'' - Daryl Hall & John Oates *''Everytime You Go Away'' - Daryl Hall & John Oates *''It's Raining Men'' - The Weather Girls *''Never Knew Love Like This Before'' - Stephanie Mills *''Play That Funky Music'' - Wild Cherry *''Shake Your Body (Down to the Ground)'' - The Jacksons *''Brick House'' - Commodores *''Super Freak'' - Rick James *''Electric Slide'' - Marcia Griffiths *''Upside Down'' (and God created indie remix) - Two Minds Crack *''Angelina'' - PSY *''Broken Wings'' - Mr. Monster *''Blue Kiss'' - Jane Wiedlin *''American Soviet'' - CCCP *''Buttercup (Build Me Up)'' - The Foundation *''Whatever Possessed You'' - The Care *''Flaming Sword'' - The Care *''All I Need Is a Miracle'' - Mike + The Mechanics *''I'm So Excited'' - The Pointer Sisters *''Jump (for My Love)'' - The Pointer Sisters *''Forever Young'' - Alphaville *''Here Comes The Rain Again'' - Eurythmics *''Sweet Dreams'' - Eurythmics *''Bringing Home The Ashes'' - The Wild Swan *''Whirlpool Heart'' - The Wild Swan *''The Worst Year Of My Life'' - The Wild Swan *''Broken Land'' - The Adventure *''Confession'' - The Colourfield *''Eyes Without A Face'' - Billy Idol *''Mony Mony'' - Billy Idol *''The Heat Is On'' - Glenn Frey *''The One You Love'' - Glenn Frey *''Opposite Do Attract'' - All Sports Band *''What I Like About You'' - Lillix *''Sunglasses at Night'' - Corey Hart *''Never Surrender'' - Corey Hart *''Just Can't Get Enough'' - Depeche Mode *''Strangelove'' - Depeche Mode *''Master and Servant'' - Depeche Mode *''People are People'' - Depeche Mode *''Somebody'' - Depeche Mode *''A Question of Lust'' - Depeche Mode *''Route 66'' - Depeche Mode *''Behind The Wheel'' - Depeche Mode *''It Must Have Been Love'' - Roxette *''Dangerous'' - Roxette *''Listen to Your Heart'' - Roxette *''Vulnerable'' - Roxette *''Postcards from Paradise'' - Flesh for Lulu *''Summertime'' - The Sundays *''We Close Our Eyes'' - Go West *''King of Wishful Thinking'' - Go West *''What You Won't Do For Love'' - Go West *''Drive'' - The Cars *''Wouldn’t It Be Good'' - Nik Kershaw *''Lies'' - Thompson Twins *''Hold Me Now'' - Thompson Twins *''Take On Me'' - AHA *''Together in Electric Dreams'' - Philip Oakey and Giorgio Moroder *''The Model'' - Kraftwerk *''Birds Fly (Whisper to a Scream)'' - The Icicle Works *''Pure'' - Lightning Seeds *''Save a Prayer'' - Duran Duran *''Crazy'' - Icehouse *''Everyday Is Like Sunday'' - Morissey *''Secret'' - OMD *''Advice for the Young At Heart'' - Tears For Fears *''Head Over Heels'' - Tears for Fears *''Everybody Wants to Rule the World'' - Tears for Fears *''Pale Shelter'' - Tears for Fears *''Change'' - Tears for Fears *''Mad World'' - Tears for Fears *''Shout'' - Tears for Fears *''Always Something There To Remind Me'' - Naked Eyes *''A Girl In Trouble'' - Romeo Void *''The Promise'' - When in Rome *''(I Just) Died in Your Arms Tonight'' - The Cutting Crew *''Nevermind'' - Colours *''Money for Nothing'' - Dire Straits *''The Great Commandment'' - Camouflage *''Tainted Love'' - Soft Cell *''Alex F'' - Harold Faltermeyer *''Our House'' - Madness *''Shattered Dreams'' - Johnny Hates Jazz *''Turn Back the Clock'' - Johnny Hates Jazz *''I Don’t Want To Be A Hero'' - Johnny Hates Jazz *''Boys Do Fall In Love'' - Robin Gibb *''Video Killed The Radio Star'' - The Buggles *''Russian Radio'' - Red Flag *''Burning Flame'' - Vitamin Z *''The Motion of Love'' - Gene Loves Jezebel *''Desire'' (12" Version) - Gene Loves Jezebe *''She's So Young'' - The Pursuit of Happiness *''Every Breath You Take'' - The Police *''De Do Do Do, De Da Da Da'' - The Police *''We Got the Beat'' - The Go-Go's *''Vacation'' - The Go-Go's *''Head Over Heels'' - The Go-Go's *''Just Got Lucky'' - JoBoxers *''Holding Back the Years'' - Simply Red *''If You Don't Know Me By Now'' - Simply Red *''Six Two Eight'' - Europe *''Final Countdown'' - Europe *''Carrie'' - Europe *''Missing You'' - John Waite *''With or Without You'' - U2 *''State of the Nation'' - Industry *''Repetition'' - Information Society *''What's on Your Mind (Pure Energy)'' - Information Society *''Walking Away'' - Information Society *''Steal Away'' - Robbie Dupree *''Love Moves In Strange Ways'' - Blue Zoo *''Manic Monday'' - The Bangles *''Eternal Flame'' - The Bangles *''Angel'' - Fra Lippo Lippi *''Some People'' - Fra Lippo Lippi *''Everytime I See You'' (extended) - Fra Lippo Lippi *''Shouldn’t Have To Be Like That'' - Fra Lippo Lippi *''Distance Between Us'' - Fra Lippo Lippi *''Light and Shade'' - Fra Lippo Lippi *''Stitches and Burns'' - Fra Lippo Lippi *''Beauty and Madness'' - Fra Lippo Lippi *''Go Crazy'' - Fresh for Lulu *''Heaven Is A Place On Earth'' - Belinda Caslisle *''Bizarre Love Traingle'' - Frente *''Stay witrh Me'' - India *''Abandon Ship'' - April Showers *''Let Her Go'' - Strawberry Swichblade *''Book of Love'' - Book of Love *''Be Near Me'' - ABC *''Shake It'' - Ian Matthews *''Nowhere to Run'' - Arnold McCuller *''Mickey'' - Toni Basil *''A Little Respect'' - Erasure *''Don't Dream it's Over'' - Crowded House *''Take It Easy'' - The Eagles *''New Kid in Town'' - The Eagles *''Karma Chameleon'' - Culture Club *''Miss Me Blind'' - Culture Club *''It's a Miracle'' - Culture Club *''Love is Love'' - Culture Club *''Jukebox (Don't Put Another Time)'' - The Flirts *''It's My Life'' - Talk Talk *''Legal Tender'' - B-52’s *''Shake It Up'' - Cars *''The More You Live'' - A Flock Of Seagulls *''I Ran (So Far Away)'' - A Flock of Seagulls *''Transfer Affection'' - A Flock of Seagulls *''My Sharona'' - The Knack *''Chant No.1 (I Don't Need This Pressure On)'' - Spandau Ballet *''Round and Round'' - Spandau Ballet *''Through the Barricades'' - Spandau Ballet *''Gold'' - Spandau Ballet *''To Cut a Long Story Short'' - Spandau Ballet *''Only When You Leave'' - Spandau Ballet *''True'' - Spandau Ballet *''Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go'' - Wham! *''Freedom'' - Wham! *''Careless Whisper'' - Wham! and George Michael *''Don't Do It'' - New Order *''Bizarre Love Triangle'' - New Order *''1963'' - New Order *''Blue Monday'' - New Order *''Wishful Thinking'' - China Crisis *''Don't You'' (Forget About Me) - Simple Minds *''Boys Don't Cry'' - The Cure *''Friday I'm In Love'' - The Cure *''Life In A Northern Town'' - The Dream Academy *''Somewhere In My Heart'' - Aztec Camera *''Mirda Rock'' - Reggie Griffin and Technofunk *''Linger'' - The Cranberries *''Ode to My Family'' - The Cranberries *''Dreams'' - The Cranberries *''Feels Like Heaven'' - Fiction Factory *''Eye in the Sky'' - Alan Parsons Project *''Sara'' - Starship *''We Built This City'' - Starship *''Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now'' - Starship *''Gimme Hope Jo'anna'' - Eddy Grant *''Walk the Dinosaur'' - Was (Not Was) *''Islands in the Stream'' - Dolly Parton and Kenny Rogers *''High Energy'' - Evelyn Thomas *''Another One Bites the Dust'' - Queen *''I Want to Break Free'' - Queen *''We Are the Champions'' - Queen *''I Will Survive'' - Gloria Gaynor *''I Am What I Am'' - Gloria Gaynor *''You Can Do Magic'' - America *''Inspector Mills'' - America *''I Need You'' - America *''Right Before Your Eyes'' - America *''All My Life'' - America *''What Might Have Been'' - Lou Pardini *''Sahara Nights'' - F.R. David *''Words'' - F.R. David *''Waiting Game'' - Swing Out Sisters *''Breakout'' - Swing Out Sisters *''Take My Breath Away'' - Berlin *''Last Thing On My Mind'' - Arthur Baker and the Backbeat Disciples *''I Can Dream About You'' - Dan Hartman *''You Keep Me Hangin' On'' - Kim Wilde *''We Don't Need Another Hero'' - Tina Turner *''What's Love Got to Do with It'' - Tina Turner *''No More Lonely Nights'' - Paul McCartney *''Silly Love Songs'' - Paul McCartney and Wings *''Love Changes (Everything)'' - Climie Fisher *''A Night to Remember'' - Shalamar *''Dancing in the Sheets'' - Shalamar *''Get Outta My Dreams Get Into My Car'' - Billy Ocean *''Caribbean Queen'' - Billy Ocean *''Suddenly'' - Billy Ocean *''There'll Be Sad Songs'' - Billy Ocean *''Afrikan Man'' - Hally & Kongo Band *''City Rhythm'' - Shakatak *''Hang On To Your Love'' - Sade *''Ride Like The Wind'' - Christopher Cross *''All Right'' - Christopher Cross *''Think Of Laura'' - Christopher Cross *''I Will Take You Forever'' - Christopher Cross and Frances Ruffelle *''Let Me In'' - Mike Francis *''Suddenly Back To Me'' - Mike Francis *''Love Shack'' - B52's *''Legal Tender'' - B-52’s *''Shake Body Dancer'' - Magic Fire *''Get Down on It'' - Kool and the Gang *''Celebration'' - Kool and the Gang *''Cherish'' - Kool and the Gang *''Joanna'' - Kool and the Gang *''Designer Music'' - Lipps Inc. *''Funky Town'' - Lipps Inc. *''Can You Feel It?'' - Clinton and Clinton *''I Believe In Miracles'' - The Jackson Sisters *''Prove Your Love'' - Taylor Dayne *''Tell It To My Heart'' - Taylor Dayne *''Love Will Lead You Back'' - Taylor Dayne *''I'll Always Love You'' - Taylor Dayne *''Best of My Love'' - Dee Lewis *''I'm In The Mood For Dancing'' - The Nolans *''Love Come Down'' - Evelyn Champagne King *''I Think We're Alone Now'' - Tiffany *''Radio Romance'' - Tiffany *''If Love Is Blind'' - Tiffany *''Hearts Never Lie'' - Tiffany feat. Chris Farren *''Piano in the Dark'' - Brenda Russell *''Take Me Up'' - Scotch *''Love Is a Battlefield'' - Pat Benatar *''Don't You Want Me'' - The Human League *''Human'' - The Human League *''Brother Louie'' - Modern Talking *''You're My Heart, You're My Soul'' - Modern Talking *''Cheri Cheri Lady'' - Modern Talking *''Body Rock'' - Maria Vidal *''Jump'' - Van Halen *''Burning Down The House'' - Talking Heads *''Don't Stop 'Till You Get Enough'' - Michael Jackson *''Thriller'' - Michael Jackson *''The Way You Make Me Feel'' - Michael Jackson *''Human Nature'' - Michael Jackson *''Bad'' - Michael Jackson *''Man in the Mirror'' - Michael Jackson *''Billie Jean'' - Michael Jackson *''P.Y.T. (Pretty Young Thing)'' - Michael Jackson *''The Spin'' - Michael Jackson *''Wanna Be Startin' Somethin''' - Michael Jackson *''The Girl is Mine'' - Michael Jackson *''Beat It'' - Michael Jackson *''Rock with You'' - Michael Jackson *''Black or White'' - Michael Jackson *''Man in the Mirror'' - Michael Jackson *''Music and Me'' - Michael Jackson *''I Just Can't Stop Loving You'' - Michael Jackson *''One Day in Your Life'' - Michael Jackson * The Girl Is Mine - ''Michael Jackson *''Fame - Irene Cara *''(I've Had) The Time of My Life'' - Bill Medley and Jennifer Warnes *''Venus'' - Bananarama *''Cruel Summer'' - Bananarama *''Flashdance (What A Feeling)'' - Giorgio Moroder *''Girls Just Wanna Have Fun'' - Cyndi Lauper *''Who's Holding Donna Now'' - DeBarge *''You to Me Are Everything'' - The Real Thing *''Can't Get By Without You'' - The Real Thing *''Especially for You'' - Kylie Minogue and Jason Donovan *''Locomotion'' - Kylie Minogue *''I Should Be So Lucky'' - Kylie Minogue *''Can't Take My Eyes Off You'' - Boy Town Gang *''Stomp'' - Brothers Johnson *''Story of the Blues'' - WAH! *''I'm Coming Out'' - Diana Ross *''Never Let Her Slip Away'' - Andrew Gold *''I Need a Hero'' - Bonnie Tyler *''It's a Heartache'' - Bonnie Tyler *''If I Sing You a Love Song'' - Bonnie Tyler *''Total Eclipse of the Heart'' - Bonnie Tyler *''Rain or Shine'' - 5 Star *''Never Gonna Give You Up'' - Rick Astley *''Hold Me In Your Arms'' - Rick Astley *''My Arms Keep Missing You'' - Rick Astley *''Take Me To Your Heart'' - Rick Astley *''Together Forever'' - Rick Astley *''Cool It Now'' - New Edition *''This Time It's Forever'' - Errol Brown *''Telefone'' (Long Distance Love Affair) - Sheena Easton *''Almost Over You'' - Sheena Easton *''Bad Boys'' - Miami Sound Machine *''Conga'' - Miami Sound Machine *''Bad Boys'' - Miami Sound Machine *''1-2-3'' - Gloria Estefan and Miami Sound Machine *''Anything for You'' - Gloria Estefan and Miami Sound Machine *''Words Get In The Way'' - Gloria Esteran *''Land Down Under'' - Men at Work *''Who Can It Be Now?'' - Men at Work *''My Life'' - Billy Joel *''Sometimes a Fantasy'' - Billy Joel *''Uptown Girl'' - Billy Joel *''It's Still Rock and Roll to Me'' - Billy Joel *''Just the Way You Are'' - Billy Joel *''Honesty'' - Billy Joel *''A Little Love'' (What's Going On) - Ceejay (80’s disco) *''You'll Never Stop Me Loving You'' - Sonia *''Rock Wit'cha'' - Bobby Brown (80's R&B, quiet storm and soul) *''Hot Legs'' - Rod Stewart *''You're In My Heart'' - Rod Stewart *''I Don't Wanna Talk About It'' - Rod Stewart *''When I Need You'' - Rod Stewart *''Hurts So Good'' - John Cougar *''I Just Called to Say I Love You'' - Stevie Wonder *''Isn't She Lovely'' - Stevie Wonder * Overjoyed ''- Stevie Wonder *''Luka - Suzanne Vega *''Run-Around'' - Blues Traveler *''Everytime You Go Away'' - Paul Young *''How Sweet It Is'' - James Taylor *''You've Got A Friend'' - James Taylor *''That Thing You Do'' - The Wonders *''(I Can't Get No) Satisfaction'' - The Rolling Stones *''Don't Hold Back'' - Dr. Hook *''When You're in Love with a Beautiful Woman'' - Dr. Hook *''Sharing the Night Together'' - Dr. Hook *''Sexy Eyes'' - Dr. Hook *''Better Love Next Time'' - Dr. Hook *''I Wanna Rock'' - Twisted Sister *''Kiss (song)'' - Prince *''When Doves Cry'' - Prince *''The Hurt'' - Kalapana *''All the Love in the World'' - The Outfield *''Eye of the Tiger'' - Survivor *''American Heartbeat'' - Survivor *''The Search is Over'' - Survivor *''Ever Since the World Began'' - Survivor *''Two Hearts'' - Phil Collins *''Love is the Answer'' - England Dan and John Ford Coley *''I'd Really Love to See You Tonight'' - England Dan and John Ford Coley *''We'll Never Have To Say Goodbye Again'' - England Dan and John Ford Coley *''It Sad to Belong'' - England Dan and John Ford Coley *''We Are The World'' - USA for America *''You've Lost That Loving' Feeling'' - Hall & Oates *''Out of Touch'' - Hall & Oates *''Kiss on My List'' - Hall & Oates *''The Real Thing'' - Lisa Stansfield *''Africa'' - Toto *''Hold the Line'' - Toto *''Lea'' - Toto *''Rosanna'' - Toto *''I'll Be Over You'' - Toto *''I Won't Hold You Back'' - Toto *''Make It Real'' - The Jets *''You Got It All'' - The Jets *''Do You Believe in Love'' - Huey Lewis and the News *''Sweet Child O' Mine'' - Guns N' Roces *''Do You Believe in Me'' - Eric Gadd *''I Just Fall In Love Again'' - Anne Murray *''You Needed Me'' - Anne Murray *''Just Another Woman In Love'' - Anne Murray *''Just Fall In Love Again'' - Anne Murray *''The Temple of the King'' - Rainbow *''You Are My Everything'' - Cab Calloway *''Where Are You Now'' - Nazareth *''Love Hurts'' - Nazareth *''Dream On - Nazareth *''No Arms Can Ever Hold You - Chris Norman *''Some Hearts are Diamonds'' - Chris Norman *''Now and Forever'' - Richard Marx *''Right Here Waiting'' - Richard Marx *''On The Wings of Love'' - Jeffrey Osborne *''Greatest Love Affair'' - Jeffrey Osborne *''I Want To Know What Love Is'' - Foreigner *''Waiting For A Girl Like You ''- Foreigner *''Somebody's Watching Me'' - Rockwell feat. Michael Jackson *''Knife'' - Rockwell *''Hotel California'' - The Eagles *''Mr. Roboto'' - Styx *''The Best of Times'' - Styx *''First Time'' - Styx *''Don't Let It End'' - Styx *''Babe'' - Styx *''Show Me The Way'' - Styx *''Come What May'' - Air Supply *''Two Less Lonely People In The World'' - Air Supply *''Goodbye'' - Air Supply *''The One That You Love'' - Air Supply *''The Way I Feel'' - Air Supply *''Keeping The Love Alive'' - Air Supply *''Even the Nights Are Better'' - Air Supply *''Here I Am'' - Air Supply *''Making Love Out Of Nothing At All'' - Air Supply *''Keeping the Love Alive'' - Air Supply *''I Can't Believe My Eyes'' - Air Supply *''I Can Wait Forever'' - Air Supply *''Every Woman in the World'' - Air Supply *''Just as I Am'' - Air Supply *''Lonely Is the Night'' - Air Supply *''Without You'' - Air Supply *''All Out Of Love'' - Air Supply * Evidence Of Love - ''Air Supply *''Can't Live (Without You) - Air Supply *''I Want To Give It All'' - Air Supply *''I Need You Now'' - Air Supply *''Hello'' - Lionel Richie *''Ballerina Girl'' - Lionel Richie *''Truly'' - Lionel Richie *''Stuck on You'' - Lionel Richie *''Still'' - Lionel Richie *''Keep on Loving You'' - Reo Speedwagon *''Can't Fight This Feeling Anymore'' - Reo Speedwagon *''In My Dreams'' - Reo Speedwagon *''Lonely Won't Leave Me Alone'' - Glenn Medeiros *''A Long and Lasting Love - Glenn Medeiros *''Nothing's Gonna Change My Love For You - Glenn Medeiros *''Always Somewhere'' - Scorpions *''When The Smoke Is Going Down'' - Scorpions *''Holiday'' - Scorpions *''Here In My Heart'' - Scorpions *''Jessie's Girl'' - Rick Springfield *''Let Me Take You Dancing'' - Bryan Adams *''Summer of '69'' - Bryan Adams *''Heaven'' - Bryan Adams *''Somebody'' - Bryan Adams *''This Time'' - Bryan Adams *''Straight from the Heart'' - Bryan Adams *''Footloose'' - Kenny Loggins *''Meet Me Half Way'' - Kenny Loggins *''Forever'' - Kenny Loggins *''Just Once'' - James Ingram *''Where Did My Heart Go'' - James Ingram *''There's No Easy Way'' - James Ingram * How Do You Keep The Music Playing? - James Ingram and Patti Austin *''You're the Inspiration'' - Chicago *''Hard To Say I'm Sorry'' - Chicago *''Glory of Love'' - Peter Cetera *''Only Love Knows Why'' - Peter Cetera *''After All'' - Peter Cetera And Cher *''Don't Go Breaking My Heart'' - Elton John with Kiki Dee *''Skyline Pigeon'' - Elton John *''What About Me?'' - Kenny Rogers *''A Love Song'' - Kenny Rogers *''Lady'' - Kenny Rogers *''Through the Years'' - Kenny Rogers *''Crazy'' - Kenny Rogers *''You Decorated My Life'' - Kenny Rogers *''If I Could Hold On to Love'' - Kenny Rogers *''We've Got Tonight'' - Kenny Rogers and Sheena Easton *''Out of the Blue'' - Debbie Gibson *''Electric Youth'' - Debbie Gibson *''Lost In Your Eyes'' - Debbie Gibson *''Foolish Beat'' - Debbie Gibson *''No More Rhyme'' - Debbie Gibson *''Victims of Love'' - Joe Lamont *''How Will I Know'' - Whitney Houston *''Queen of the Night'' - Whitney Houston *''I Wanna Dance with Somebody'' - Whitney Houston *''One Moment in Time'' - Whitney Houston *''Where Do Broken Hearts Go'' - Whitney Houston *''The Greatest Love of All'' - Whitney Houston *''Saving All My Love for You'' - Whitney Houston *''All at Once'' - Whitney Houston *''Didn't We Almost Have It All'' - Whitney Houston *''You're Still My Man'' - Whitney Houston *''Don't Stop Believing'' - Journey *''Open Arms'' - Journey *''After All These Years'' - Journey *''In Your Eyes'' - George Benson *''Nothing's Gonna Change My Love For You'' - George Benson *''Greatest Love Of All'' - George Benson *''Love of My Life'' - George Benson and Roberta Flack *''Someone Who Believes in You'' - Russell Hitchcock *''Just Don't Have The Heart'' - Cliff Richard *''Ocean Deep'' - Cliff Richard *''All I Ask of You'' - Cliff Richard and Sarah Brightman *''I'll Be There for You'' - Bon Jovi *''You Give Love A Bad Name'' - Bon Jovi *''Never Say Goodbye'' - Bon Jovi *''Always'' - Bon Jovi *''Right Next To Me'' - Whistle *''Desert Moon'' - Dennis DeYoung *''If You're Not Here (By My Side)'' - Menudo *''Cool Change'' - Little River Band *''Strangers Again'' - Cinema *''Right Here Waiting'' - Richard Marx *''Healing'' - Deniece Williams *''More Than Just The Two Of Us'' - Sneaker *''Sunlight'' - Kevyn Lettau *''Lovers In The Wind'' - Roger Hodgson *''Looking Through The Eyes Of Love'' - Melissa Manchester *''Missing You Now'' - Michael Bolton and Kenny G *''That's What Love Is All About'' - Michael Bolton *''Dust In The Wind'' - Kansas *''I Live For Your Love'' - Natalie Cole *''Someone That I Used To Love - Natalie Cole *''Starting Over Again - Natalie Cole *''Miss You Like Crazy'' - Natalie Cole *''I Do'' - Natalie Cole with Freddie Jackson *''Without Your Love'' - Roger Daltrey *''Reality'' - Richard Sanderson *''Heaven In Your Eyes'' - Loverboy *''Where Are You Now'' - Jimmy Harnen *''Always'' - Atlantic Starr *''Let's Wait Awhile'' - Janet Jackson *''Leaving Yesterday Behind'' - Keno *''A Friend'' - Keno *''Hiding Inside Myself'' - Kenny Rankin *''What Matters Most'' - Kenny Rankin *''One Friend'' - Dan Seals *''How Can I Fall'' - Breathe *''Hands To Heaven'' - Breathe *''I Don't Want You To Go'' - Lani Hall *''Come What May'' - Lani Hall *''Love Me Again'' - Lani Hall *''How Can I Tell You'' - Lani Hall *''You Were There'' - Southern Sons *''All I Need'' - Jack Wagner *''Too Young - Jack Wagner *''Take Me To Your Heaven - Stevie Woods *''I'll Still Be Loving You'' - Restless Heart *''Til I Loved You'' - Restless Heart *''Is It You?'' - Lee Ritenour feat Eric Tagg *''Getting To Know Each Other'' - Gerard Kenny *''Please Don't Ask Me'' - John Fordram *''Honestly'' - Stryper *''Two Occasions'' - The Deele feat Babyface *''Suddenly It's Magic'' - Vesta Williams *''Holding Out Hope To You'' - Michael English *''Tender Love'' - Force MD's *''Shower Me With You Love'' - Surface *''Fall'' - Silje Nergaard *''After All'' - Al Jarreau *''We're In This Love Together'' - Al Jarreau *''Mornin''' - Al Jarreau *''Baby Come To Me'' - Regina Belle *''Can't Live (Without You)'' - Harry Nilsson *''Betcha By Golly Wow'' - The Stylistics *''You Make Me Feel Brand New'' - The Stylistics *''Wonderful Tonight'' - Eric Clapton *''Father and Son'' - Cat Steven *''When Love and Hate Collide'' - Def Leppard *''Classic'' - Adrian Gurvitz *''Only Love'' - Trademark *''Cool Change'' - Little River Band *''Some Hearts are Diamonds'' - Chris Norman *''No Arms Can Ever Hold You'' - Chris Norman *''Longer'' - Dan Fogelberg *''Victims of Love'' - Joe Lamont *''I Should Have Known Better'' - Jim Diamond *''Home'' - Diana Ross *''Endless Love'' - Diana Ross and Lionel Richie *''If We Hold On Together'' - Diana Ross *''When You Tell Me That You Love Me'' - Diana Ross *''It's My Turn'' - Diana Ross *''Angel In The Morning'' - Juice Newton *''Sweet Baby'' - George Duke *''Lady'' - George Duke & Stanley Clarke *''I Just Can't Let Go'' - Ambrosia *''How Much I Feel - Ambrosia *''Biggest Part of Me - ''Ambrosia *''Forevermore - Paul Bennett *''Never Gonna Let You Go'' - Sergio Mendes *''Take This Love'' - Sergio Mendes *''Rainbow's End'' - Sergio Mendes *''I'm Never Gonna Give You Up'' - Frank Stallone and Cynthia Rhodes *''How Can I Tell Her About You'' - Lobo *''This Time I'll Be Sweeter'' - Linda Lewis *''Wishing On A Star - Rose Royce *''Somewhere Somehow - Michael W. Smith and Amy Grant *''Top of the World'' - The Carpenters *''Rainy Days And Mondays'' - The Carpenters *''I Won't Last a Day Without You'' - The Carpenters *''Love Me for What I Am'' - The Carpenters *''Can't Smile Without You'' - The Carpenters *''Calling Your Name Again'' - The Carpenters *''You'' - The Carpenters *''We've Only Just Begun'' - The Carpenters *''Close to You'' - The Carpenters *''A Song For You'' - The Carpenters *''Superstar'' - The Carpenters * Hurting Each Other - ''The Carpenters *''This Time I'll Be Sweeter - Angela Bofill *''Break It to Me Gently'' - Angela Bofill *''Tonight I Give In'' - Angela Bofill *''Should We Carry On'' - Airplay *''Fallin'' - Teri deSario *''Love This Way Again'' - Dionne Warwick *''That's What Friends are For'' - Dionne Warwick and Friends *''Reservations for Two'' - Dionne Warwick and Kashif *''The Power of Love'' - Jennifer Rush *''Suddenly'' - Olivia Newton-John with Cliff Richard *''The Best Of Me'' - David Foster and Olivia Newton John *''The Old Songs'' - Barry Manilow *''Somewhere Down the Road'' - Barry Manilow *''If I Should Love Again'' - Barry Manilow *''If You Remember Me'' - Barry Manilow *''I Made It Through The Rain'' - Barry Manilow *''I Write the Songs'' - Barry Manilow *''Even Now'' - Barry Manilow *''It Might Be You'' - Stephen Bishop *''She's Gone'' - Steelheart *''First Love'' - Seal & Croft *''Paradise'' - Tesla *''Better Days'' - Dianne Reeves *''Someone'' - El Debarge *''Starlight Express'' - El Debarge *''Who's Holding Donna Now'' - El Debarge *''Time Will Reveal - El Debarge *''If You're Not Here (By My Side) - Menudo *''I Don't Want To Lose Your Love'' - John O'Barion *''Show Me The Way To Your Heart'' - Scott Grimes *''What Do We Mean To Each Other'' - Joe Pizzulo and Lisa Bevill *''Alone -'' Heart *''What About Love'' - Heart *''These Dream'' - Heart *''Just Because'' - Anita Baker *''If Ever You're in My Arms Again'' - Peabo Bryson *''Learning the Ways of Love'' - Peabo Bryson *''One Hello'' - Randy Crawford *''Sometimes When We Touch'' - Dan Hill *''Never Thought (That I Could Love)'' - Dan Hill *''Why Do We Always Hurt The Ones We Love'' - Dan Hill *''Can't We Try'' - Dan Hill and Vonda Shepard *''I Was Looking for Someone to Love'' - Leif Garret *''Till They Take My Heart Away'' - Clair Marlo *''Superwoman'' - Karyn White *''Break It to Me Gently'' - Brenda Lee *''Maybe'' - The Chantels *''Perfect Combination'' - Johnny Gill and Stacy Lattisaw *''Half Crazy'' - Johnny Gill *''All I Need To Know'' - Bette Midler *''Maybe This Time'' - Michael Murphy *''Make It with You'' - Bread *''If'' - Bread *''Aubrey'' - Bread * Belonging - Bread *''Goodbye Girl'' - Bread * What You Won't Do For Your Love - Bobby Caldwell * Take Me, I'll Follow You - Bobby Caldwell *''Terminal'' - Rupert Holmes *''The Past'' - Ray Parker *''I.O.U.'' - Lee Greenwood *''Through The Fire - Chaka Khan *''I Love You - Climax Blues Band *''Love Can Make You Cry'' - Urgent *''Come Back To Me'' - Indecent Obsession *''Separate Lives'' - Phil Collins *''You Are The Reason'' - Ketama *''First Love Never Dies'' - White Lies *''Old Friend'' - Phyllis Hyman *''I Will Be Here'' - Steven Curtis Chapman *''Almost Paradise'' - Mike Reno and Ann Wilson *''Wind Beneath My Wings'' - Bette Midler *''All I Need'' - Jack Wagner *''First Time - Robin Beck *''Doors - Michael Johnson *''Bluer Than Blue'' - Michael Johnson *''I'll Always Love You'' - Michael Johnson *''If You Ever Change Your Mind'' - Crystal Gayle *''A Long and Lasting Love'' - Crystal Gayle *''Wild Flower'' - Skylark *''The Power Of Love'' - Laura Branigan *''Kisses In The Night - Julie Eigenberg *''I've Never Been To Me - Charlene *''It Ain't Easy Coming Down'' - Charlene *''I Will Be Here'' - Steven Curtis Chapman *''And I Love You So'' - Perry Como *''After The Lovin' ''- Engelbert Humperdinck *''You Touched My Life'' - Gwen Guthrie *''Rachet che (Sorrow)'' - Kassav * Count On You - ''Tommy Shaw *''Out Here on My Own - Irene Cara *''Anyone Can See'' - Irene Cara *''I Just Wanna Stop'' - Gino Vannelli *''If You Remember Me ''- Chris Thompson *''It Might Be You'' - Stephen Bishop *''On and On'' - Stephen Bishop *''In My Life'' - Patti Austin *''If I Believe'' - Patti Austin *''It Might Be You'' - Patti Austin *''Until I Fall In Love Again'' - Marie Osmond *''Crazy Love'' - Poco *''Your Eyes'' - Rent * Moonlight Flower - Michael Cretu * I Couldn't Help Myself - ''Sara Hickman *''I Go Crazy - Paul Davis *''I Didn't Know I Was Looking For Love'' - EBTG *''Cross My Heart And Hope To Die - EBTG *''I Miss You - Klymaxx *''I'd Still Say Yes'' - Klymaxx *''Love Is In Your Eyes'' - Gerard Joling * Just Another Woman In Love - ''Anne Murray * ''All By Myself - Eric Carmen * Never Gonna Fall In Love Again - ''Eric Carmen * ''Love Is All That Matters - ''Eric Carmen *''Forever - Rex Smith * Let's Make A Memory - Rex Smith * You Take My Breath Away - Rex Smith * When A Man Love A Woman - Percy Sledge * Tonight Tonight - ''Bill Champlin * ''Love Is A Losing Game - Kirk Whalum feat Javetta Steele * If There Is You - Kilauea * Take My Heart - Omar Hakim * Live Without Your Love - Windjammer * I Can't Think - Ricky Peterson * So Much In Love - ''Bugatti & Musker * ''Where Ever You Are - Acosta Russell * For You, For Love - Average White Band * Anxiously Waiting - Windjammer * Highway Rain - Michael Tomlinson * Lately - ''Workshy * ''Haunting Me - ''Dave Grusin feat Randy Goodrum * ''On My Way Home To You - Michael Franks * Real Thing - Kalapana * The Hurt - Kalapana * Fancy Pants - ''Max Bennett * ''Lead me On - ''Maxine Nightingale *''A Penny For Your Thought - Tavares *''Just Don't Wanna Be Lonely'' - Will Downing *''Make It Easy On Yourself'' - Robbie Dupree *''I'll Be Over You'' - The Sundays *''Smile Again'' - The Manhattans *''Holiday'' - Madonna *''Borderline'' - Madonna *''Lucky Star'' - Madonna *''Into the Groove'' - Madonna *''Material Girl'' - Madonna *''Like a Virgin'' - Madonna *''Crazy For You'' - Madonna *''Where's the Party?!'' - Madonna *''Dress You Up'' - Madonna *''Angel'' - Madonna *''It We Took A Holiday'' - Madonna *''Live To Tell'' - Madonna *''Papa Don't Reach'' - Madonna *''True Blue'' - Madonna *''La Isla Bonita'' - Madonna *''Like A Prayer'' - Madonna *''Open Your Heart'' - Madonna *''Who's That Girl'' - Madonna *''Express Yourself'' - Madonna *''Cherish'' - Madonna *''Oh Father'' - Madonna *''(You Gotta) Fight For Your Right (To Party!)'' - Beastie Boys *''Girls'' - Beastie Boys *''Brass Monkey'' - Beastie Boys *''Hey Ladies'' - Beastie Boys